


Outrun, outlast (stay alive until this horror show is past)

by Arace



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Elyza is badass, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, by the end it's mostly fluff, girls falling in love, maybe some angst?, none of them dies tho, plot twist: the lesbian lives, some of the other ftwd characters appear but they're not that important, there's some violence, you hear that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arace/pseuds/Arace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn! That was a close one.” Her savior utters, still smiling, with a thick accent Alicia takes a moment to place. Australian. This girl just gets weirder by the second.</p><p>“Thank you” Alicia manages to get out, even though she hasn't caught her breathe yet, it comes out more shaky than she intended. Her whole body aches.</p><p>“No problem. Name’s Elyza, Elyza Lex”</p><p>Alicia smiles “Alicia Clark”</p><p>Then the adrenaline wears out and her legs buckle. Elyza catches her mid fall, smile morphing into a cocky grin.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Alicia. You should get some rest. Don't worry, I'll protect you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrun, outlast (stay alive until this horror show is past)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is seriously awesome and I felt I should contribute to the whole Elyza Lex thing. It got slightly out of hand and way bigger than I expected. Some observations before we can begin though:  
> 1) I watched FTWD while it aired and at the time I was also binge watching Person of Interest like crazy (turns out lady assassins who kick ass and love each other are highly distracting, who knew), as a result I remember next to nothing of what happened, so I based this entire thing on what I remember from watching the 2 first seasons of TWD plus whatever information I got off the wiki page. Pretty sure I got Alicia at least partially wrong. I think Elyza came out ok though. I also might have stolen some ideas from The Last of Us and The Strain.  
> 2) English is not my native language and it's been ages since I've had to string more than a few short sentences in it. My life has also been consumed with Law School for a while, so it's also been a considerable time since I've written prose in any language at all. I'm a little rusty, bear with me. This is unbetaed. If I've committed any glaring mistakes please let me know. I'm sure there's many.  
> Title is from Hamilton, because I'm a nerd who's been obsessing over it for months.

Alicia runs as fast as her legs can carry her. The tears in her eyes make it hard to see and her lungs burn.

She can't stop. Can't, can't, won't.

The world went to hell a while ago, but she survived and dammit she's not dying now, she still has her family to go back to. 

The horde of undead continues to chase her. She's faster but there are many and all the commotion is just serving to attract more. They come from all sides, shuffling and groaning, filling the air with the smell of decay. It makes Alicia want to gag, makes it even harder to breathe, makes her eyes pool with even more tears. 

It’s a surprise when she stumbles, though it shouldn't be. The air is knocked from her, her knees and hands burn from scraping against the asphalt. She’s running again before even getting properly back on her feet, no time to lose. 

Alicia ducks into an alley without thinking and has to squid to a halt when a wall blocks her path. She's not tall enough to jump over it, and there's nothing on which to climb on. Se looks back, the first walker rounds the corner. She can't double back either. 

“Oi! Come on, give me your hand!” 

Alicia does as she's told even before her mind has processed what’s happened. A blonde girl hauls her over the wall and up a roof with the agility of someone who’s done it many times while Alicia follows on unsteady feet. 

They're high enough that the walkers can't follow. She's alive. She’s safe.

For a moment, Alicia thinks her legs will give out under her, so relieved that she feels. 

The blonde is smiling, blue eyes shining, contrasting with the back design of what Alicia can only think of describing as warpaint. Her clothes are dirty and tattered, with a collection of weapons attached to any place that can hold them. Alicia can clearly see a shotgun and a machete peeking over her back, two pistols shining from under the leather jacket and the knife in her boot. Her hair has been done up in braids to keep away from her face. She looks like a warrior princess from a fantasy book.

“Damn! That was a close one.” Her savior utters, still smiling, with a thick accent Alicia takes a moment to place. Australian. This girl just gets weirder by the second. 

“Thank you” Alicia manages to get out, even though she hasn't caught her breathe yet, it comes out more shaky than she intended. Her whole body aches. 

“No problem. Name’s Elyza, Elyza Lex” 

Alicia smiles “Alicia Clark” 

Then the adrenaline wears out and her legs buckle. Elyza catches her mid fall, smile morphing into a cocky grin.

“Nice to meet you Alicia. You should get some rest. Don't worry, I'll protect you.”

Alicia is too tired to argue.

*

For Elyza, the end of the world begins with a punch. 

It’s fitting, really, she's prone to fights, has been in more than she could count and losing both her parents has done nothing to mitigate her tendencies towards violence.

Her loser step father is mad at her for something or other, as he is wont to do. They argue, as usual. There's some shouting. Normally, by this point, Elyza would get the hell out of the house and let things cool off, except this time that's not an option because there's some strange sickness going around and everything is kinda chaotic outside, so instead Elyza stays, things escalate to the point of physical and a heavy fist descends onto her. Unfortunately for her step father, she never was one to go down quietly. He ends up with a kitchen knife stuck in his gut, very much dead.

That is, until his corpse rises again and tries to take a bite out of her and she's so not dealing with this bullshit (when did her life become some trash horror movie?) so she bashes his head with the heaviest object she can find. This time he goes down and stays down. 

Good, the jackass totally deserved it.

Except all the blood is a little nauseating, and holy shit she just killed a person (Ok, maybe she's freaking out… A lot), but she's not going to jail because of that fucker, no sir.  
By the time night rolls around a satchel with everything she judges necessary is ready. Food, water, clothes, a blanket, the two biggest knifes she could find, a baseball bat and her step-father's gun. A little overkill? Maybe, but she did just witness someone come back from the dead and try to kill her, can't blame a girl for trying to be prepared. Elyza hops on her step-father's motorcycle and disappears into the night, no destination but away in mind. 

*

Elyza is understandably pissed when Alicia stubbornly insists on braving the walker infested streets of LA to try and find Nick. They’d probably be shouting at each other if doing such a thing wouldn't result in a bunch of undead trying to eat them. 

“I didn't save you so you could walk straight into a walkers mouth the first chance you got!” Elyza hissed.

“I can't just leave my brother!” Alicia bit back.

“For all you know he might already be dead. In this world, going back for people is only gonna succeed in getting you killed. You have to learn that if you hope to survive”  
Alicia is quiet for a moment, bottom lip locked between her teeth, eyes on the horizon, before focusing back on Elyza.

“Then maybe life should be about more than just surviving”

Whatever it is Elyza expected, it wasn't this. The words shock her, touch on some hidden part of her soul that she didn't know existed. 

“I’m going” Alicia reiterates stubbornly and at that moment Elyza makes a very very stupid decision. Maybe it's because she’s still off kilter, maybe it's because she's been alone for so long now that she doesn't want to lose this person with whom she can talk, in the end it doesn't matter, what matters is:

“Ok, I'll help you then” it's Alicia's turn to be shocked, she continues before the other girl can say anything though “but, look, it's getting dark, we’re not going to get anywhere leaving now, how about I take you to the place where I set up camp for the night now and we begin searching tomorrow first thing?”

In the end, Alicia agrees with the smallest of smiles in her face which leaves Elyza with a warm feeling.

Jesus, she used to be better than letting herself be convinced by pretty girls to do stupid shit that would get her killed. 

*

Life on the ship normalizes after the first couple of weeks. It's mildly comforting to know something like this can still happen even in the middle of an apocalypse, mostly though, it's just boring. The battery of Alicia's phone died days ago, even with all her efforts to preserve it as long as possible. She misses her home, her friends, Matt, sometimes the loss of it all hits her so hard she can't breathe. In times like these, the ship feels too small and overcrowded, but also, too big and lonely. It's not just her, she knows, there's a general sense of melancholy thickening the very air they breathe, coloring every action of every single individual on their little band of survivors.

She's lucky, she knows, because for all the loss she's suffered, her family is still alive. Even in their small group, this does not hold true to everyone.

Then comes the day that throws a wrench in whatever routine they managed to scrap together from the tatters of their broken lives.

Strand is the one who comes bearing the bad news: They need supplies. As safe as the boat is, there's no way to produce food or water for them to consume and someone needs to brave the walker infested lands in search of some.

The whom is object of much disagreement. Truth be told, no one wants to go, but no one wants their loved ones to go on what can only be classified as a suicide mission either.  
They put it to a vote. If Alicia ends up on the group it's only because Strand wants nothing to do with it, Ofelia's not quite healed yet and Chris has been rather unreliable since Lisa's death which leaves her and Nick. No one is happy with the end decisions, but the supplies they so desperately need aren't going to collect themselves.

They depart in a group of four: Her mom, Daniel Salazar, Travis and her, a heavy cloud of fear hovering over them. 

*

Having Elyza around is useful, Alicia will admit that.

By the time she woke up, Elyza had, somehow, found them something to eat. Alicia hadn't realized how hungry she was until a bag of chips had been dangled in front of her. It wasn't much, but it would have to serve.

Elyza had also handed her a baseball bat right before they departed. 

“It's just something I've had with me for a while” the blonde had said, shrugging “but I'm equipped enough, figured you could use a weapon of your own”

Elyza also knows how to move around the deadly labyrinth the city has become in a way that leaves Alicia both envious and in awe. She moves like a ghost, her steps are both sure and feather light so as to not alert any walker of her presence. She's also very good with a blade. By midday she has already dispatched of two small groups of walkers that had blocked their path, quietly and efficiently, combining the use of her knife – throwing it around with deadly accuracy – and machete. 

Both times, making an innuendo laden comment right before charging into “battle”. Then, after, she turned towards Alicia, surrounded by corpses, and winked. 

It was ridiculous really. Which brought Alicia to the problem. For all that she was useful, Elyza was also insufferable. She always had that annoying cocky grin on her lips, she moved around like she owned the world, she seemed to enjoy showing off her abilities just so she could see the slack-jawed look on Alicia's face, she managed to pull off that ridiculous warrior princess look.

And she flirted in that disgustingly attractive accent of hers. 

Alicia didn't like it. She didn't. And if she felt a flutter in her stomach every time it happened, well, that was just because she was annoyed. 

She isn't even into girls… is she? 

*

Her road trip plan works for maybe a week, enough to get her to LA. 

Elyza opts out of using the main roads. The news says they're crowded and Elyza just wants to put as much distance as she can between herself and her step-father's body before the police comes after her.

She rides non-stop through the night and most of the next day until the meter show she needs more fuel, she's also hungry and in desperate need of a bathroom. She stops on the first gas station she sees, deciding to rest for a bit before continuing to go on her way.

Now, while she did expect something to go wrong, it was more in the line of the police naming her a fugitive and putting people on the lookout, it was not the convenience store cashier trying to eat her.

Shooting him doesn't work and she falls on the floor with him on top of her, desperately trying to keep his mouth from piercing her skin. She manages to kick him off and grab one of the knifes she has on her before he can come back, sticking it into his skull as soon as he's in reach. 

She throws up as soon as the body hits the floor motionless. It's the second person she kills in two days.

Groaning comes from around the corner and another man stumbles into view. His eyes are glazed and his skin pasty, just like the cashier's. They look sick, and whatever it is they have, it's made them rabid. Elyza doesn't hesitate, she yanks the knife from one skull and plunges it into the other. The nausea is lesser this time around. Human or not, they will try to eat her, and she's not planning on dying yet. It's only self defense.

The urge to leave is strong, but she stays long enough to raid the store and stock enough gas not to need to stop again so soon. After that, she avoids populated areas.

*

They don't find Nick, naturally, as Elyza knew they wouldn't. They go back to where Alicia got separated from her group, it's not overrun with walkers anymore, as it was yesterday, but there's also no trace of any of the men she was with. 

“At least it means they weren't eaten” Elyza takes it upon herself to be the optimist one when she sees how Alicia's face falls at that.

Alicia says nothing. The they didn't come back for me goes unsaid, but hangs heavily in the air either way. 

They decide to search the premises to see if the men didn't get stranded somewhere while trying to escape, but no suck luck. Alicia seems to deflate a little more with each hour that passes without results. Elyza flirts, half as an effort to elicit some reaction besides sadness from Alicia and half because, well, it already been established she's weak for pretty girls, it doesn't really work, but hey, she tried. Alicia puts up alarmingly little resistance when Elyza suggests they head back to camp for the night and just sits in a corner quiet and despondent when they get there.

It tugs at Elyza's heartstrings, so she makes her mission to cheer the girl up. 

She unearths a bottle of Vodka she had found a while ago in one of her supply expeditions, she hadn't been planning on drinking it, rather keeping it to treat any eventual injuries, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. She also sucks at this consoling thing and alcohol used to help, back before the apocalypse. 

Alicia's face is disbelieving when Elyza presents her the bottle. 

“We can't drink too much, because you never know when you're gonna need to run or fight, but I thought you could use some” Elyza declares and can't contain her smile when Alicia agrees. 

They spend the hours swapping stories. Alicia tells her about her mother and brother, about her plans to go to university before all this, about her first days after the apocalypse, her first walker, how they had all survived and in return Elyza tells her about her father's death, moving to the States, some of the trouble she got herself into, funny stories about girlfriends she had, her mother's new husband, her journey since all of this began. Alicia laughs in some bits and Elyza is instantly enamored with the sound, wants to keep causing it. 

When they go to sleep, Elyza is only slightly buzzed, but happier than she's been in long time.

*

The mission was going better than any of them dared to hope. They hadn't encountered many undead in their path and had managed to avoid confrontation with the ones they did come across.

There was a small market that, by some miracle, had remained mostly unscathed, undead free and with enough food on the shelves for them to fill up their bags. Water was still a problem they would have to solve after stuffing their bags with all the food they could get, but there was an undeniable sense of hope amongst the group. By unspoken agreement, her mom and Daniel stood guard for walkers with the only two guns they had while Travis and Alicia were the ones doing the collecting as fast as they possibly could.

No one wanted to risk dilly dallying and coming to face with a walker because of it. For all the hope, there was still a distinct sense of wariness and urgency. Alicia is half paying attention to what's happening on the outside even as she throws cans into her bag and she knows Travis is doing the same. Which is why, when her mom starts to get agitated they both immediately freeze, holding their breaths for tense seconds that feel like hours. 

Nick strolls in without a word, proceeding to fill another bag he had brought with him. Alicia wants to smack him.

“You stupid son of a bitch!” she whispers forcefully “what the fuck are you doing here? You were supposed to stay on the ship!”

Nick says nothing, doesn't even stop what he's doing. It makes Alicia even angrier.

“Don't you dare ignore me, asshole” she pushes him lightly, mindful of causing a scene non of them can afford. 

“I wasn't staying behind with you and mom out here” Nick snaps “Besides, one more person means we can carry more food back. You can get pissed at me when we're safe again”  
He's right, it pisses her even more that he is, but she swallows it, they have a job to do. Except a walker sneaked up on them. It must have been lurking undetected in the back somehow and in her anger, she had lost her awareness of the surroundings, missing the moment where it first appeared. Now it's almost upon them, and heading straight to Nick.

“Walker!” she shouts, grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him out of the way just in time. They crash in the roll of shelves behind them, tangled into each other. The walker recovers quickly from the failed attack and prepares to lunge again. There's a deafening noise, blood and brain mass spattering everywhere and the walker falls to the floor with a heavy thud. 

“Shit” Nick mutters over and over. Alicia feels faint.

A loud scuffle of feet nearby, then her mother's arms envelop both her and Nick. 

“You're ok? Did it get you?” Her mother sounds frantic, borderline hysterical. 

Alicia responds with we're ok at the same time Daniel exclaims There's no time for this. Get them, come on, we have to go!

“Madison” Travis pulls on her mother's shoulder with urgency, he's got two of the bags in hand and Nick has the presence of mind to grab the third on his way up. They all stagger to their feet, hearts still beating forcefully with fear, and run. 

The chorus of groaning is getting louder by the second. Walkers soon block their path. Fear has clouded her mind and Nick’s hand on hers, dragging her body, is the only thing giving her any sense of direction. 

Along the way, they’ve separated from the group and now it's just the two them running hand in hand with no idea where they are. The bag is slowing Nick down, Alicia can see the exact moment when he begins to lose speed. She takes the front, being now the one to tug him into movement. Another walker blocks their path and Nick swings the bag at him. The fabric rips, cans roll against the floor loudly. 

“Shit” Nick utters again “Go Alicia, go! Don't stop!” She takes off running again with him right behind and before she knows she's lost him too, but there's no time to dwell, because there's an ever-growing horde of undead after her and she has to stay alive so she can find her family again. 

If the walkers want to have a meal out of her, they’re going to have to work for it.

*

They establish a routine, her and Elyza, on the week that follows they spend the days looking for Alicia's people, though each day that passes diminishes whatever chance of any of them still being alive and still out there. 

Elyza uses these expeditions to raid houses and stores whenever possible and teaching Alicia a few surviving skills. She's grateful, knows that Elyza doesn't like this arrangement, though the girl hasn't said anything against it since she agreed to help, Alicia knows she would much rather stay at camp working on the wards she set up to keep the place undead-free, knows that it's dangerous, being out and about that often for such a long extent of time, but she can't admit defeat, can't bring herself to rule her family off as dead. Elyza seems to understand this. 

By night late afternoon they return to camp, eat a portion of whatever Elyza managed to scrounge up in raids, dinners are never plentiful, but there’s always enough to keep them from starving. Alicia tries not to think what will happen when all the food expires. Sometimes they stay silent, just enjoying the company, most often they talk about everything and anything that comes to mind. There's an easy with which they settle around each other. Elyza has no dearth of stories to tell and she listens avidly to every story Alicia has to tell, a smile on her face whenever Alicia gets excited and begins to gesture with her hands all over the place.

Alicia knows this strong bond they've formed so quickly is partly due to the extreme circumstances and being all the other one has, but at times she feels that they've know at other for longer than a few days, that there's a bigger reason for the warmth that curls around her heart because of Elyza.

The flirting diminishes the more they grow to know each other, although it never completely disappears and Alicia is ready to admit she doesn't completely hates it, maybe even likes it a little bit. Just as much as she likes that Elyza still seems to show off whenever she gets the chance. She looks cool (and sexy) taking out walkers with that easy of hers, not that Alicia is ever going to tell her that. 

One night, Elyza had found out that Alicia still had her phone on her, miraculously not broken, but useless due to the dead battery. She had laughed her ass off while Alicia resisted the urge to pout.

“It has sentimental value, reminds me of before” Alicia had muttered, embarrassed, while Elyza continued to laugh.

The next day, though, Elyza dumped a portable charger she had gotten from God knows where on her lap after dinner without a word. Alicia couldn't contain her smile for the rest of the night. 

They're in one of their expeditions when Alicia kills her first undead. 

Elyza had stopped their walk with a gesture and listened attentively for a few seconds, a scene Alicia had become accustomed to a while ago. Then, very carefully, Elyza peered around the corner and scanned the scene. There were three walkers a few paces from each other, moving around aimlessly, she waited, eyes darting around restlessly in a way Alicia knew it meant she was analyzing the situation, calculating the best way to put the obstacle down without much fuss. 

“Kiss me good luck?” Elyza joked lightly and sprung into action before Alicia could respond, as usual. Quick as lighting, she thrust the machete on the nearest walker, severing it's head from the neck, spinning around without pause and using the momentum to throw her knife on the second walker, hitting it right in between the eyes. The third walker was already almost upon her, but she swiftly dropped down and knocked it down on it's back by tripping it, using the machete to finish the job. Then there's the customary wink and she goes to retrieve her knife, completely oblivious to the fourth walker who just appeared from around a partially hidden open door. 

Alicia tightens her grip around the baseball bat that had become hers, takes one, two, three wide steps and delivers a blow to the walker's head with as much force and she can muster. She hits it a couple more times for good measure, until it's so wrecked there's no way in hell it can get up again. When she looks up, Elyza is staring, mouth partially open, blue eyes just a tad bit darker than usual. 

“Holy fuck, I've never been more attracted to you” Elyza's voice conveys how impressed she is. Alicia can feel her face heating up at the same time her lips stretch into a smug grin. “That was very very hot”

They stare at each other with increasing intensity, the rest of the world seems to fade away, Alicia wonders idly if they're finally going to kiss. Was Elyza always this close? Then there's a faint groaning nearby, Elyza whispers shit vehemently and they have to move before any other walker stumbles upon them.

The moment stays with Alicia though and all their subsequent interactions are charged with this new energy, like there's a clock ticking down until the moment they'll finally come together. 

*

Elyza learns very quickly how to keep a low profile. Being on the road had been easy, solitary as it had been. LA was another thing altogether. The place was crawling with infected and military everywhere, competing for the first place was biggest threat. When the options are either turning into living snack and being shot on sight, one learns how to remain unseen.

She ditches the bike as soon as she gets to the city, it makes far too much noise and attracts far too much unwanted attention. Besides, there's blockades all around, making it impossible to get anywhere unless you're walking. 

Hunger is her faithful companion those first few days before she learns how to scavenge. But learn she does. She adapts, she endures, she survives. 

She makes a safe hold on top of a three-stories empty building. Barricades it to the best of her abilities. Makes herself retractable stairs so she can get to the roof without entering the building. Sets up a tent, a storage space to keep her loot, a mattress she got from an abandoned house nearby. Spreads a variety of traps on the surrounding areas, progressively eradicating the infected out of her space.

One day she comes across a dead soldier, he's got a bullet hole on the side of his head, a gun is his hand and a bite on his arm. Elyza doesn't need to wonder what happened. She takes the gun, a shotgun and all the ammunition he had on him, leaves his body behind. He's going to be eaten by walkers, she knows, but the dead are gone and she has other things to worry about. 

Raiding houses, she ends up acquiring a machete. That, she finds, comes really handy in killing walkers without drawing too much attention.

It's a lonely existence, but she makes do. Sometimes, when she hasn't uttered a word for days, she sings tunelessly half-forgotten songs, making up lyrics as she goes.  
And that's how it goes until the day Alicia comes into her life while she's out on a supply run. 

*

After a week has passed, Elyza decides it's time to sit Alicia down and decide on a new plan of action, the they have going is clearly wielding no results whatsoever.

“Maybe we should try getting you back to the place your group is stationed at”

“Of course.” Alicia rolls her eyes “I'll just swim up to a ship in the middle of the ocean. Why didn't I think of that before?”

“Not what I meant” Elyza counters patiently “Just… You were somewhere safe before going on board, right?” a nod “Right! Then it's probable that your group would look for any survivors there, we'll get you there”

That's how they find themselves in a luxurious beach house. It's on the rich side of town, in a private cluster of mansions, the kind that normally serves as a side housing and stays vacant almost all year long. It's protected by tall gates and sturdy walls and damn, it's safe alright, Elyza should've settled here a long time ago. 

There's no one there when they make it to the house, but neither girl comments on it, there's no talk of going back to camp either. Elyza has brought all their supplies with her when they came and they just take care of making themselves at home.

Later, they carefully scout the premises, moving as a team, as if they had been doing this for years. The houses should be empty, but you can never be too careful. Some of the houses have been raided, but all in all, no sign of walkers nor any other living human. Elyza sets up traps in strategic places even so and commits to memory all possible exits in case of danger. It's the most relaxed she's been in a very long time. She sunbathes with Alicia, sometimes they stay up late watching the stars and they explore the houses together.

The beds on the house are amazing, softer than anything Elyza has ever laid on. They take it to sleeping together, even though there's more than one bedroom, both too used to the company.

Some days Alicia plays songs on her iPhone while there's still battery. How she manages to preserve it for so long Elyza has no idea, the girl is really a master on it. Their musical taste isn't really compatible, Elyza was always a heavy metal girl herself, but she hasn't listened to music in so long she doesn't even care. 

One of the houses has a pool. On a particular hot day, Elyza manages to convince Alicia to use it with her. It hasn't been cleaned in a while and plankton has stated to grow on the corners, but it's still good enough. That's the first time they kiss. 

Elyza is already hopelessly in love. 

This domestic bliss lasts for a month, give or take. 

One afternoon Alicia is down by the rocks watching the sea, as she's prone to do, when a spec of white shows on the horizon, she almost doesn't dare to hope. Nonetheless, she runs back to the house and looks through the telescope. It's the ship. 

Elyza almost doesn't understand, when she tells her the news, so excited that she is. She's practically vibrating. Then, understanding dawns on Elyza's blue eyes.

“Wait here” she tells Alicia with a parting kiss before hurrying off. She's back moments later with a flare in one hand and a circular mirror in the other. “To signal them” she explains.

“And what's the mirror for?”

“Morse code. We can send an S.O.S. message with it”

Alicia kisses her with such enthusiasm Elyza almost drops the objects on the floor. 

When the ship shores, Alicia is standing there with Elyza, holding hands. Her mother and Nick are the first ones to jump out, hugging Alicia with enough force to hurt, all three of them have tears in their eyes. Travis soon joins the group hug. Elyza respectfully stands to the side until the reunion is over and Alicia is ready to introduce her.

The world as they knew might have ended, but they are all alive and together and Alicia knows, somehow, things are going to be ok.


End file.
